


Live Without You

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Malec, Oops, Sad Magnus, fight, immortality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Magnus does some dumb stuff, malec doesn’t have communication, Alec just cares about his bf a lot.





	Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I never edit my posts so pretend like there aren’t any mistakes that I don’t know about.

“I cannot believe you would do this without at least telling me!” Alec yelled. Magnus tried to reach for his hand that wasn’t holding a phone, but Alec backed up so he was out of reach. 

“Alexander, you have to understand. I love you, and I know that I can’t live without you.” Magnus spoke quietly, not wanting to turn it into a fight. 

“That doesn’t mean you need to find a way, and then use this way, to get rid of your immortality! Dammit, Magnus, you know that I don’t want this for you. You’ve made it through plenty of people dying before me, I think you can make it through my death, too!” 

“Alexander!” Magnus raised his voice, he’d had enough. “I don’t want to live forever! The only reason I’d want to live forever is if you wanted to become immortal, but I know you Alec! You aren’t going to do that. Not for me, not for anyone!” 

“I would do it for you, if you would actually talk to me about this stuff. Magnus, you have to talk to me. That’s the only way this is going to work.” Alec closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was trying to get rid of a headache. 

“Alec, I’m not going to apologize for not wanting to live in pain for the rest of eternity.” 

“I get that, but I don’t get why you felt the need to do it without telling me! You’re just hurting yourself, you’re hurting me, and even worse, you’re hurting us!” Alec’s voice was still raised, making Magnus wonder if he actually did have a headache. 

“How am I hurting us? I’m going to grow old with you, and we’re going to be just fine.” Magnus said, exasperatedly. 

“You don’t have a clue what this is going to do to you! You- you just did it! Without even-“ Alec’s speaking broke off as the tears he’d been holding back came out all at once. 

He threw his phone at the ground and braced himself on the back of the couch that was the only barrier between him and Magnus. The sobs coming from Alec sounded painful and they made his entire body shake. 

Magnus advanced towards his boyfriend, albeit slowly. He knelt on the couch, and placed a hand on Alec’s back. 

“Alexander, it’s okay. It’ll all be okay. I promise.” Magnus whispered. 

“No, no it won’t. I didn’t want this for you” Alec managed out through the tears. 

They stayed silent, besides Alec’s sobs, for a few minutes. Alec had calmed down a bit, before Magnus spoke again. 

“I love you, Alec, but you’ve got to let me do what I need to do.” 

“I know that. You, though, don’t need to do it alone. You have to tell me these kinds of things.” Alec looked up at Magnus, eyes red rimmed, and smiled a little. 

“I will. I’m sorry, Alexander.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face and leaned for a short kiss. When they parted, Alec left his eyes closed for longer than usual, just to soak up the feel of the man in front of him. 

“I love you, Magnus.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Magnus fixes his mistake, makes Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace immortal and they all live happily ever after. And then Rafael comes along and he makes raf immortal too. I mean probably idk.


End file.
